


Rencontre imprévue

by KaoriJade



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriJade/pseuds/KaoriJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la guerre contre Hadès, Shun se cherche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre imprévue

Rencontre imprévue

Auteur : Kaori Jade

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « saint seiya » est la propriété exclusive de Masami Kurumada, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : Romance Shun et Hyoga… Enfin, il parait !

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est pour morelindele !  
Drabble Shun/ Hyoga

Note :  
Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années et je l'ai légèrement retravaillé dernièrement.  
J'espère que vous aimerez.

*******

La dernière guerre que les Chevaliers d’Athéna avaient menée contre Hadès, avait été épuisante et chargée en émotions, mais heureusement grâce à un vrai miracle, tout le monde était vivant et de retour à Tokyo.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient heureux et détendus après cette bataille, où de nombreux secrets leurs avaient été révélés. Pas toujours pour leurs bonheurs.

Shun, le plus jeune des Chevaliers de Bronze, avait été marqué plus que les autres par les manigances de ce Dieu. Même s’il répugnait à faire du mal à qui que se soit, Shun avait toujours été très puissant, voir le plus puissant des Chevalier d’Athéna. Et, c’est à l’insu de tous, qu’il avait réussit à garder une grande parti des pouvoirs d’Hadès, ce qui avait largement facilité la victoire de Athéna. Mais, comme toute chose, il y avait un revers aux pouvoirs dont il avait hérité : les souvenirs des atrocités commissent ou imaginés par ce Dieux sanguinaire le hantait jour et nuit.

C’est pour ça, que Shun dormait peu et était de plus en plus distant avec tous ces frères d’armes. Surtout que depuis quelques semaines, il avait compris pourquoi Junon ne l’avait jamais intéresse autrement que comme une sœur voir une mère. En effet, il avait découvert, que c’était plutôt les jeunes hommes qui suscitaient son désir. Ce qui s’averrait assez problématique, quand le garçon qui vous intéresse le plus est un ami d’enfance qui a toujours été là pour vous. Un Russe au tempérament doux et chaleureux. C’est pourquoi, Shun passait toutes ses nuits à déambuler dans les rues de Tokyo pour oublier ses problèmes.

\- Et toi !! Là, le canon aux cheveux vert !!

Shun interpellé par ce cri, se retourna pour regarder le garçon d’une vingtaine d’année aux cheveux court et noir, qui avait crié. C’était un bel homme aux traits bien dessiné et au corps assez athlétique, à qui l’on devait rarement refuser quelque chose.

\- Oui ?  
\- Cela te dirait de venir avec moi en boite ? Il faut être deux ce soir pour rentrer et mon copain vient de me poser un lapin.  
\- Heu…  
\- Aller, tu vas voir, c’est géniale. Et puis, tu as l’aire triste, cela te changera les idées !! A moins que tu ne sois pas Gay ?? Mais pourtant, il me semblait à ton allure que…  
\- Non, … Je suis Gay. Mais… Je ne suis jamais allé dans une boite.  
\- Pas de problème !! Tu vas voir, c’est génial. Alors ?  
\- … Ok !!  
\- Cool !!Aller vient !!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun était dans une boite de nuit, « Le Hunter », où des couples dansaient tendrement sur la piste, dans le quartier le plus chaud de Tokyo : Shinjuku.

Shun appuyer contre un poteau les regardaient, avec envie, et se demandait si un jour lui aussi pourrait danser avec le garçon de ces rêves. Un homme grand aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard de braise se mit devant lui et lui proposa de danser.

\- Salut ! Tu danses ?  
\- -…  
\- Je m’appel Fred et toi ?  
\- Bonsoir, je m’appel Shun, enchanté. Et …

Shun n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa réponse, qu’il se retrouva sur la piste de danse, serré par des bras forts et musclés qui se dessinaient sous une chemise rouge.

\- Je… C’est la premier fois que je viens et …  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! On peut parler, on n’est pas obligé de faire autre chose. Chaque chose en son temps. Ok ?  
\- Oui. Merci Fred !!

C’est avec un sourire ravageur que Fred, le ramena encore plus près de lui sur un slow sensuel et câlin.

*****

Au matin, Shun rentra chez Saori après avoir perdu son innocence sur bien des sujets.

Les jours qui suivirent, il sortait tous les soirs avec de nouveaux garçons. Il oubliait tout dans les bras de ces compagnons d’un soir.

****  
Deux mois plus tard.

Sur la piste de danse, lors d’un bal masqué, alors que Shun n’avait toujours pas trouvé de proies ; il aperçu un corps au forme ferme et musclé se dessiner sous un pantalon de cuir et un T-shirt noir, avec une cascade de cheveux or coulé dans le dos de cet Adonis.

Tout en dansant, il se rapprocha et commença à allumer sa nouvelle prise, en ondulant du bassin lascivement contre lui.  
Après avoir éveillé son intérêt, et fait comprendre aux autres qu’il était sa chasse gardée, Shun en le regardant de plus près se dis qu’il y a avait quelque chose qui le gênait, sans arriver à trouver quoi. Mais, quand l’adolescent se mit à l’embrasser, il oublia tout le reste. Perdu dans ses bras, heureux et libre, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la possession de Hadès ; comme si l’empreinte de ce Dieu disparaissait de son âme, pour être remplacé par celle de ce jeune homme.

Shun lui proposa de monter dans une loge pour mieux se connaître. Offre qui fut accepté de suite. Et c’est tendrement enlacé qu’ils montèrent les marches.

*****

Après deux heures de sport en chambre, Shun et son amant ne portaient plus que leurs masques de soie.

\- On pourrait peut être les enlever avant de remettre ça, non ?

Shun rigola à la remarque de son compagnon et retira son masque. Immédiatement, l’homme se crispa et un cri lui échappa.

\- Shun !!!

Shun releva la tête et croisa un regard bleu glacier qu’il connaissait depuis si longtemps, mais qu’il avait refusé de reconnaître jusqu’à maintenant par peur d’être déçu et rejeté. C’est donc avec appréhension, qu’il leva la main pour retirer le masque de soie rouge de son amant.

\- Hyoga !!

Les yeux de Shun plongèrent dans l’âme de Hyoga et ils comprirent l’un et l’autre que ce soir aucune discussion n’avait sa place dans ce lit, seule l’amour devait régner en maître.

On pourrait toujours en parler… demain.

 

FIN


End file.
